


Afternoon Delight

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Language, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Kim is thinking about TriniTrini shows up at her doorYou can guess what happens next





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> “I need you to get me off” Kim blurted out

Kim lay on her bed, hair splayed on her pillow she stared at the ceiling and bit her bottom lip. She knew she shouldn’t but her hands reached into her shorts, toying with the fabric edge of her underwear. Her eyes fluttered shut as she began to form circles on herself, it felt good but not enough she couldn’t finish herself and she wanted to scream, whimper and feel the body of a certain someone on top of her.

“Kim” 

And oh God did that voice interrupt Kim’s train of thought. That voice , that sweet sweet voice dripping with its usual hint of dry sarcasm and Kim wanted that voice to be breathing hot air in her ear right now.

“Kim”

Oh right yeah now is not the right time to be having daytime sexual fantasies about your best friend 

“Trin, come up”

Kim jumped out of bed trying desperately not to look like she wasn’t just masturbating in the middle of the afternoon about the very girl who’s literally right outside the bedroom door.  
Trini knocked at the door and Kim pulled it open startling the other girl

“Kim what are you doing?” Trini asked almost exasperated  
“Get in” Kim hushed pulling Trini in and shutting the door quickly, leaving Trini utterly baffled  
“What are you?” Trini tried but was greeted with Kim pushing her against the closed bedroom door. Trini’s eyes were wide and filled with a look of uncertainty but Kim had already gone so far and couldn’t back down now.  
“I need you to get me off” Kim blurted out looking at Trini with both lust and also that she wanted to die on the spot.  
“Excuse me?” Trini gasped practically swallowing the whole room, her lips parted, brows raised and pupils blown and it wasn’t helping Kim at all. Kim leaned into Trini completely invading her personal space and lowered her ear to Trini’s mouth  
“I want you right here, right now”.  
If Trini wasn’t confused before she certainly was now, her friends sudden admission of wanting to have sex with her was a lot to take in.  
“Are you high?” Was all that Trini could muster to reply, as she took in Kim’s form. Her hair was mused up, her tank top slightly ridden up her shorts twisted and not sitting correctly, Trini glanced over at Kim’s bed and noted the beds disheveled appearance. It dawned on Trini what Kim had been doing  
“No I’m not high Trini” Kim sighed rolling her eyes, her voice was astute and almost authoritative and in that moment Trini started to feel turned on, so she smirked at Kim looking her directly in the eyes.  
“Kimberly” Trini grinned and Kim’s face had a look of annoyance and frustration, Trini grinned further at the fact that Kim was getting more irritated at her, Kim’s arms pushing her harder into the door.  
Trini could use her strength to push Kim off but Kim’s playing games and Trini wants to play games back, so knowing her hands are pinned down she slides her leg in between Kim’s unsuspecting thighs.  
“Trini” Kim warned, her eyes furiously black, Trini pressed her leg harder into Kim’s centre, Kim groaned loudly and uncontrollably like she definitely hadn’t meant to make the noise. Trini cocked her head smirking more subtly than she had before

“What are you doing?” Kim glared at her trying to desperately hide the fact she was unbearably turned on .  
Trini rolled her eyes upwards and moved her face closer to Kim’s, looking at her intensely  
“I thought this is what you wanted princess?” Trini half laughed.  
Kim threw her head back sighing vigorously and then rolling her head back up to look at Trini  
“Are we doing this?” Kim said shyly losing her confidence, but making her grip on Trini’s wrists tighter. Trini chuckled at the action  
“I think you want to” Trini flirted looking suggestively at Kim’s dishevelled appearance and her tight grip on her wrists making Kim blush and try to look away.  
“Do you want to?” Kim asked curiously a little unsure.  
“I think you should shut the fuck up and kiss me” Trini teased her mouth mere millimetres away from Kim’s.  
Kim loosened her grip from Trini’s wrists and moved her hands up to cup Trini’s face gently, taking her lips softly and gently. Agonisingly slowly Kim pushed her tongue into Trini’s mouth, Kim feeling Satisfied upon hearing Trini whimper. Not wanting Kim to feel too cocky in her dominance Trini took Kim’s bottom lip and nibbled it gently. In a knee jerk reaction Kim gently tugged on Trini’s hair causing Trini to groan, Kim smirked and seeing her do so made Trini realise how irritating it was. Trini slid her hands around Kim’s waist and pulled her in closely, looking like the wind had been completely knocked out of her Kim breathed deeply. Kim slipped her own hands underneath Trini’s ass cheeks and squeezed them gently before lifting Trini up to her waist height, Trini instinctively wrapped her legs around Kim and Kim pushed Trini back against the door. Trini giggled and looked at Kim in a way that screamed faux innocence  
“You going to fuck me up against a door Hart?” She said brazenly. Kim planted small kisses on Trini’s jawline moving down to her neck where she bit gently  
“I’ll fuck you wherever I like” Kim replied licking the forming bruise on the other girls neck.  
Trini could feel her lips bruising at their harsh kisses, exploring each other’s mouths like they wanted to taste and savour each moment. Coming up for air, Trini ran her free hands under Kim’s vest and stroked her abs, she could feel that it tickled Kim but that she was enjoying it.

“What was you doing before I got here?” Trini asked suggestively 

Busted 

Kim bit Trini’s ear lobe and breathed gently into her ear  
“Lying in bed touching myself thinking about you” Kim said nonchalantly.  
Trini tried to keep her cool, swallowing loudly  
“Do you do that often?” She asked smoothly  
A small smirk flashed across Kim’s face  
“You want me to be honest with you?” She said  
Trini raised her eyebrows more curious than she had ever been in her life  
“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time Trini, and I think we’ve been dancing around this tension for a while don’t you agree?” Kim said looking at Trini with complete seriousness.  
“I think we have some talking to do” Trini said softly, Kim sighed and looked like she had deflated. Trini licked Kim’s neck from her collarbone to her jawline making Kim almost squeal  
“But we can do that later” Trini said her familial smirk returning, Kim grunted and returned her smirk  
“I was thinking about you earlier you know” Kim said seductively. Trini kissed Kim harshly and felt her way up to cup Kim’s breasts  
“I’m gonna need you to put me down and put me on that bed Hart” Trini ordered.  
“Call me princess” Kim pouted  
“Put me on that bed now and let me fuck you how you was imagining I was earlier princess” Trini demanded. Kim’s whole body was over taken with lust and she slowly walked over to her bed still with Trini wrapped around her. She placed her down on the bed and hovered her body above the other girl, kissing her softly and sensually.  
Trini playfully tackled Kim by the hips and pulled her down onto the bed, letting Kim adjust herself for a minute and manoeuvring her own body so she was now on top of Kim.  
“This is going to have to go” Trini gestured at Kim’s tank top , Kim nodded with consent and Trini slipped the offending tank top off and tossed it.  
“Look at you” Trini said adoringly  
“What” Kim blushed  
Trini kissed Kimberly stomach, exploring the dips and curves of Kim’s muscles and admiring the soft peaks of her naked breasts.  
“Your beautiful” Trini whispered in between kisses, Kim smiled sweetly and closed her eyes savouring the emotions she was feeling. Trini gently allowed the tip of her tongue to touch Kim’s nipple and Kim let out a sigh mixed with a whimper so soft it could make Trini melt. Trini took the nipple in her mouth suckling gently enjoying the softness of her skin and the forming hardness of the bud.  
“Your mouth” Kim cried in pleasure  
“Princess tell me what I was doing to you? In your fantasy” Trini tormented Kim as she kissed down her stomach dangerously low to the hem of her shorts.  
She could feel Kim’s flesh burn  
“This” Kim said almost wordlessly  
“Mmmhmmm yeah?, what about this?” Trini murmured as she pulled at the fabric of both the shorts and Kim’s panties and she slipped them both down Kim’s long legs at the same time smoothly.  
“Fuck” Kim spluttered as Trini chuckled burying herself in between Kim’s legs and kissing her thighs. A dull groan from Kim encouraged Trini to swipe her tongue across Kim’s clit just once like a feather. She felt Kim’s tense hips relax and Trini sucked on the sensitive spot and allowing her tongue to form a circle like pattern.  
“You good?” Trini said smugly before she licked the wetness from Kim and gently pushed her tongue inside. Kim pulled Trini’s hair to retaliate for both her smugness and for the undeniable pleasure she was receiving. Moving her hand to cup Kim, Trini coated her fingers in Kim’s wetness and slipped two fingers inside. Kim’s low throaty moan suggested that Trini held all the power , curling her fingers inside to reach that spot she knows will have Kim screaming.  
Trini’s thrusts switch between Sharp and quick and deep and slow and Kim is thrashing her head around and mumbling and Trini has never seen anything so wondrous. She feels Kim tighten around her fingers and knows what is about to come- quite literally.  
Kim whimpers desperately as both her and Trini knows she needs one final push to send her over the edge, Trini presses her lips hard against Kim’s pursuing an open mouthed bordering on obscene kiss, she pushes her thumb against Kim’s clit and that’s it , the moment Kim had been craving, her body committing completely underneath Trini’s. Trini kisses her slowly and lovingly and strokes her hair  
“Trini” is all Kim can say as Trini peppers little kisses on her face , Trini smiles softly as she watches Kim muster up enough strength to take off her t shirt.

“In my fantasy you was good with your tongue and you didn’t disappoint ” Kim teases as she throws Trini’s t shirt across her room because Kimberly Hart plays dirty games as she carefully grabs Trini’s hips and flips her so she lying on the bed and Kim settles her body on top.  
“Glad to hear it princess” Trini smiled nervously as she knew she was about to give in to Kim. Kim pinned Trini’s wrists above her head and kissed her jawline slowly moving down to bite her neck making Trini cry in both pain and pleasure  
“Trini I love everything about you do you know that?” Kim gloated as she eyed Trini to keep her hands above her head as she undid Trini’s bra and took of her jeans leaving her in just black lacy underwear. That sight alone nearly made Kim lose her self control  
“Yeah?” Trini replied shuddering at the first touch of Kim’s bare skin coating her own  
“Mmmm hmmm, these lips” Kim kissed them gently  
“Your jawline” She suckled at it softly  
“These” Kim smirked at Trini’s full breasts, cupping one gently and quickly teasingly licking her nipple  
“Nooo” Trini cried out closing her eyes and turning her head away  
“I mean this” Kim kissed her stomach and stroked her hands across the toned flesh  
“And well I’ve never seen this but I’m sure it’s a sweet as I’ve imagined” Kim gestures to Trini’s underwear as she gently coaxes Trini’s hips to lift as she swiftly slides them down her legs and discards them on the floor.  
Kim bites her lip and likes what she sees, encouraging Trini to wrap her legs around her waist so that her hips are slightly lifted  
Again, Trini doesn’t really look like she knows what’s going on or really in any fit state to figure it out so Kim just leans forward to kiss her senseless. Feeling Trini’s wetness and taking pleasure in it, she gently teases Trini’s clit enough to make what Kim considers to be beautiful sounds escape from her mouth. She slowly gives Trini 2 of her fingers and sets a pace that is anything but slow, she wants to fuck Trini until she can’t take it anymore. Kim finds herself incredibly turned on at being taller and more dominant than Trini and loves seeing Trini’s body being thrashed around by her own powerful thrusting.  
“Kim” Trini cries desperately  
“I’m your princess in bed” Kim warns and she feels a small trickle of wetness run down her knuckles. She wants to taste Trini, removing Trini’s legs from her waist and slowly sliding out her fingers she settles with a kiss onto Trini’s clit, Trini’s eyes flutter and shes softly frowning and pouting at the same time. Kim gently starts to taste every inch of Trini, with gentle licks and subtle nips, forming shapes pressing with firmness against Trini’s clit she feels the girl enjoying the friction and Kim loves every minute of it. Trini is panting and her hips almost uncontrollable, Kim pins them down and the action sends Trini over the edge and coming into Kim’s mouth. Kim chuckles as she kisses Trini’s thighs and brings her face to meet Trini’s and kisses her softly.  
“That was unexpected” Trini giggles as Kim rolls off and lays beside Trini , she turns to face her and Trini does the same so they are looking at each other.  
Kim tucks a wavy strand of hair behind Trini’s ear and kisses her again, Kim kisses likes it’s the last thing she will ever do and Trini loves it.  
“Fucking amazing” Kim says charmingly eyeing up Trini’s naked form , Trini catches her and playfully spanks her  
“Careful Trini if your into that kind of stuff We can do that another time” Kim says like it was nothing. Trini almost chokes on her own tongue  
“So erm are we friends with benefits now or something?” Trini tries to laugh  
Kim’s lustful gaze softens and she strokes Trini’s face  
“I like you very very much and I would very much like to make us a real thing Trini” Kim says quietly almost like she’s going to be rejected  
“Oh God yes I’m dying to take you on a real date” Trini smiles sweetly as she leans into kiss Kim.  
“I’m sorry that I’m such a horny mess and we’ve not even gone on a date yet” Kim sighs almost sadly  
“Are you kidding me? It broke the ice didn’t it?” Trini giggles as she pulls Kim closer  
“It was better than every fantasy I’ve ever had about you” Kim says as she licked her lips  
“You are going to have to tell me about each and every one of these Miss Hart” Trini raises a brow and smirks.  
“Right now you are going to have to settle for round 2 baby” Kim says gleefully as she rolls her body on-top of Trini’s and grinds down on to her hips.  
“Fuck and to think I only came round to study Biology with you princess” Trini says breathlessly in between Kim’s touches  
“This is biology” Kim winks as Trini groans and closes her eyes succumbing to everything about Kimberly Hart.


End file.
